Legendary Heroes
by Flame Swordsman
Summary: A Kim PossibleYuGiOh Crossover. Sato Kaiba is trapped in his own game, and brother Mokuba turns to Team Possible to get Him out. First full length story. Please Comment. Going into rewrite soon.
1. Epilogue

Legendary Heroes: A Yu-Gi-Oh/Kim Possible Crossover

Prologue.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Kaiba, are you sure that these new VR machines are ready?" one of the Big 5 at KaibaCorp asked.

Some minor fixes, but the system is ready for beta testing, Seto Kaiba, the company's owner and chief designer responded.

Still, you are putting a significant part of our operating capital into untested technology, another one said.

And you still don't have a plan if this system backfires, the chairman chided on cue.

This system will work, and I'll put up the money if need be! I'm going back to work, Kaiba screamed as he left the board room.

He's becoming impatient, the financial director said after the door is closed.

No matter. He will be useless when we're back in charge. Operations said

Is everything all set, planning asked

All I need a go order, the security chief said

The order is given, the chairman said.

How long until he is compliant? The board president asked.

Hard to say. When he plugs himself in to start his testing, like I expect him to, then my job becomes easier.

Keep us posted. The president said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Come on Sato, I'm hungry!! Mokuba Kaiba, Sato's little brother begged

We'll be out of here in a few minutes; I just want to check on an update for the VR pods before I go. Besides the car is on the other side of the building and we do walk right by the lab. Sato said.

Ok. I'll go to the office and grab our notes.

Hurry up, I won't be long. Hell's Kitchen is on tonight, and I don't want to miss it.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Good evening Mr. Kaiba, the head technician greeted.

Did the environment updates finish?

Yes it did. I'm done with the static test and I'm about to shut down the system for the night.

I'm going in for a minute. Do you mind hanging around and monitor the controls?

No problem, sir. Do you want to go to the problem area?

As soon as I log in.

Very good, sir.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The phone on the board room table rang.

What? Operations said.

Kaiba is about to log into his VR system.

Don't forget about his little brother. He is still a half owner, so we need them both. Alive at least.

Understood.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba is standing in the middle of an English meadow staring at the horizon kick up a massive cloud of dust. Another minute goes by and he can see his adversaries: an entire horde of Celtic Guardians and various other swordsmen Kaiba has faced.

Kaiba just stands there smiling.

As the horde monsters come running up the hill where Kaiba is, he calmly places a hand in his duel disk and pulls out and immediately summons the creature with out looking.

He summons the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon.

The mighty dragon begins circling around Kaiba and then sees the approaching army waiting for the order to attack from his master.

BLUE EYES. WHITE LIGHTNING!!

The dragon opens his mouth and a bright blue ribbon of energy streaks across the battle field destroying any creature touching the beam. All that was left is a cloud of dust. Kaiba just stands there admiring the destruction his beast has just inflicted, noting that the updates have worked. As soon as the thought was finished, a number of chains shot out from the dust, wrapping around Kaiba and his Blue Eyes

------------------------------------------------------------

Under orders from the security chief, the battalion of soldiers ran directly to the active lab and waited for their boss to come and give the order to proceed.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Mokuba just logged off of his email when he heard the footsteps. The office light was off and they were apparently looking for someone.

He resisted opening the door when he heard footsteps stop outside the door. Fortunately they haven't heard him. Mokuba sat with his head to the door when he heard the security chief give his order:

APPERHEND THE BROTHERS KAIBA.

------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba tried to reach around to his duel disk and activate his magic jammer to get rid of these chains, which he recognized as Coon Eye with Chains magic card. Just as he managed to get his hand around, an armed assailant came out of nowhere and threw a card on the ground and it created a vortex pulling Kaiba's Blue Eyes in to it. Then Kaiba realized what it is!!

A Dragon Capture Jar.

Kaiba desperately tried to reach is duel disk on his other arm when he looked over to his beast to find that it is gone, and a jar where his dragon once stood tall.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The security force stormed the lab immediately took the technician into custody. After they declared the lab clear, the security chief came in and ordered the rest of the men to look for Mokuba. After the battalion left, he walked over to the technician who was tied down to a chair.

Where's Kaiba?

In the system.

Anyone else who is logged in?

No

Last question and you better get this right. Where's Mokuba?

I haven't seen him since noon.

A taser gun went right into his chest electrocuting the man.

Wrong answer.

The security chief walked over to the console and pulled up the live feed to the VR world. The lab assistant who wrote the backdoor to the program will be getting a nice little bonus in the morning. He saw the Night Assailant play the Dragon Capture Jar and Kaiba's Blue Eyes disappearing. The chief reached into his pocket a pulled out a DVD disc and put into the drive.

--------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba was surrounded by the Celtic Guardians that survived the attack and noticed that they looked different.

So how come you didn't die when my Blue Eyes attacked?

Because they are not your usual Guardians

Kaiba turned around to see an 8 foot tall monster looking down at him.

Allow me to introduce the Obnoxious Celtic Guardians. These warriors cannot be killed by creatures with attack strength above 2000. I am Jinzo. Please hand me your duel disk.

-------------------------------------------------------

What do you mean you can't find him!! The security chief yelled into the radio.

We are in Sato Kaiba's office, and it apparently seems that someone has been in here recently.

I'm on the way. The security chief fumed as he walked out the lab

--------------------------------------------------------

Someone needs to clean out those ducts!!!! Mokuba mused as he slid aside a floor panel in the VR pod room. He waited until the chief left before he moved. Mokuba ran straight for the pod where his brother laid. He realized that he can't just open it up without possibly killing him, but he can grab his most treasured investment. He walked around the pod to the right side reached under the armrest and disconnected the deck card reader and removed Kaiba's dueling deck.

He made sure all the cards was there, and ran back to vent. Now he had to get out of there.

--------------------------------------------------------

The chief walked into the office and immediately noticed that the desk was clean. Kaiba was notorious for having a messy desk, with notes from various projects he was working on, over top of those damned duel monster cards he liked to play with. There was nothing on the desk. What the hell is going on, the chief thought. He looked to his left to the full sized painting of Sato and his little brother on the wall. He moved the painting aside and put in his override code into the safe on the other side. When it opened, the chief looked in and immediately turned pale. The safe had Kaiba's brief case, the one he went everywhere with. He immediately got on the radio.

All personnel: LOCK DOWN THE COMPLEX!!

Sir, one of the commanders said holding a cell phone; the chairman is demanding an update.

Great...

-----------------------------------------------------------

Mokuba made his way down to the loading dock and snuck on one of the trucks before the complex was locked down. He was in the middle of Go City, Kaiba's stuck inside a VR pod, Security wants him dead, and he's in the middle of the big city with nobody to help. He needs help, and he has nowhere to go. Then he has an idea. He looked for a cyber cafe somewhere near, and finding one, he promptly logged on and entered a well known address.


	2. Chapter 1

LEGENDARY HEROES

Chapter 1

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron Stoppable is down to his last 5 cards. Felix's Needle Worms and Cyber Jars was tearing into his deck like Rufus's appetite for cheese. He knew he had one chance to turn this around, and ever since he agreed to the duel, he's been beating himself up for his main deck at Kim's house to teach Kim how to play. All he had was his "legal" Spellcasters.

Felix had his "illegal" Obelisk deck. They were also playing on a time limit.

When Ron came out of most recent fit of hyper venting, he focused on the duel at hand.

I'm at 1750 LP. He's at 2600 LP.

_He has Jinzo, Amplify attached to Jinzo, and a face down and that bloody Robbin' Goblin._

_I got a Premature Burial, Polymerization and a Call of the Haunted in my hand, and I KNOW there's E-Hero Wildheart, Pot of Greed and a Raigeki still in my deck. One draw. Where's Kim? Where can she be? I need my lady here to at least show that I can do it!!!!_

When Felix declared his turn done, Ron reached out for his deck to draw; he felt his girlfriend's hand over top of his. Ron turned and got a nice deep loving kiss from his soulmate.

You can do this, she said.

How long have you been standing there?

About two minutes. Barkin called me into the office to give me a warning letter about the tweebs.

Thank you KP, Ron said.

They turned to the card that they drew together and Ron immediately played it.

POT OF GREED!!!

Ron drew his two cards, Change of Heart, and Graceful Charity. He then activated Graceful Charity. He picked up the last three cards, and discarded two of them. First he played Change of Heart pulling Jinzo to his side of the field. he then activated his facedown trap: Call of the Haunted and Bought back his Dark Magician from the graveyard, activated Premature Burial to bring back Buster Blader and finally Polymerization to fuse the two creatures to form Ron's favorite monster: the Dark Paladin. Since he still didn't actually normal summon yet, he sacrificed his facedown to summon his girlfriend's favorite: Dark Magician Girl. First he turned Jinzo on the Felix's facedown, which was the Magician of Faith. Being the gentleman he is, he allowed the Dark Magician Girl to attack next, rolling his LP down to 300. Then the Paladin finished him off, giving Ron the victory. Everyone looked at their watches: 1257. A collective OH SHIT rang around the cafeteria as everyone tried to finish their lunches and get to their afternoon classes before...

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!

Mr. Barkin was at the east entrance to the cafe. Felix already had his deck packed and gone. Ron finished packing, and tried to scarf down the rest of the mystery meat when Barkin came in. when Kim saw him come in, she grabbed his deck, gave Ron a quick kiss on the forehead (she'll never kiss him with mystery gravy on his lips) and tore outta there from the west entrance. Just as Ron got finished, Barkin stormed over to him and said the two words Ronald G. Stoppable hate in the world.

EXTRA HOMEWORK!!!!

------------------------------------------

Back at Ron's house, Kim and her BFBF got finished studying and their most recent session on kissing, when they agreed to get something to eat. It's nearly the end of their senior year, and the couple of a year and a half decided to go to school together. More or less. They are going to Go City University: Kim for premed, and Ron for culinary arts and a minor in mechanical engineering. Over the past year, Ron has been trying to teach Kim how to cook some simple things. She's up to grilled cheese and Oodles of Noodles. while Ron finished the extra homework that Barkin gave him in the cafeteria that day (it was agreed to that any work that was forced upon Ron by Mr. Barkin during the course of the day was Ron and Ron's alone), she made 4 packs of Oodles of Noodles and 10 grilled cheese sandwiches. When he was finished, they ate.

I swear Mr. Barkin has it out for me. Ron said.

How many times do we have this discussion, he does not. He just want see you succeed, Kim said

Ok so explain to me again why he has to give me ten times the homework?

Ron, up to last year, you were the biggest slacker in Middleton. And now you have some to your senses and are trying to get out of that dump the fastest way possible. And if it helps, I do feel partially responsible for your turnaround.

You really think so KP?

Oh yhea, I'm giving you the necessary distractions for your success. She then leans in to give him a kiss. Ron pulls back from the table allowing Kim to straddle his lap. Ron's hands begin to wander around her beautiful slender...

BEEP BEEP DA BEEP

You know wade has a wonderful knack at breaking up something special, Ron said

Tell me about it, Kim agreed.

BEEP BEEP DA BEEP

Kim reaches on the floor under the chair that the two was sitting and making out on.

This has better be good Wade, Kim said after turning the Kimmunicator on.

Did I catch you two at a bad time, KP's tech guy Wade Load responded?

Ferociously, the both of them responded together.

Jinx you owe me a soda, Ron called first.

Staying focused, Kim said winking at Ron

Well, we just got an urgent hit on site from a Mokuba Kaiba in Go City.

Mokuba Kaiba, Sato Kaiba's little bro, Ron asked.

The same. He's asking for an escort and protection from Team Possible because he has nowhere else to turn.

What's so special about him? Why can he go to the police or at least Team GO, Kim asked. She was surprised when Ron was the one responding.

KaibaCorp is the world's frontrunner in virtual reality dueling systems. They built the arenas for the Duelist Kingdom tournament for Maximillion Pegasus and shortly thereafter introduced the duel disk, holographic reality based mobile dueling arenas. Before they went to dueling systems, they used to build highly destructive weapons systems for the highest bidder. Henchco still sells some secondhand equipment that wasn't banned by the UN.

How the hell did you know that, Kim asked completely stunned

Science project, sophomore year. Bio a ground-breaking tech company.

I am officially impressed, Kim beamed followed up by a nice deep kiss.

Ahem, Wade tried to break it up.

Sorry got carried away. Kim said

Right... do you want to take it?

They both shrugged. Why not. Ron said

Wade was furiously typing at his keyboard. Your ride will be GJ and they'll be there in five.

You rock in stereo wade. Kim turned off the Kimmunicator, gave her boyfriend a quick kiss. Mission time, she said as she ran for the guest room where her spare mission clothes are.

-----------------------------------------------

Three minutes to the drop zone, Ms. Possible, the pilot said.

All ready Ronnie? Kim asked Ron.

Ready as I'll ever be, Ron fumed. Out of all the things Ron has done, this he hates the most.

GO! GO! GO! The pilot yelled.

Ron and Kim jumped out of the plane.

-----------------------------------------------

Seriously Kim isn't there a better way to get to our destinations without doing one of those bloody HALO drops. Kim landed neatly between several trees into a clearing on the GCU campus. Ron ended going through several trees finally landing in a nearby fountain. Kim walked up and handed her boyfriend a fresh mission outfit. Ron grabbed them, and took off for a cluster of bushes to change.

Kim Possible? A young boy who was carrying what appeared to be a very heavy case asked.

That's right. How can I help you?

Your picture on your website does not do you justice. Mokuba Kaiba.

Good evening. This is my partner, Ron Stoppable, just as he walked out the bushes. What can we do for you?

I actually need several things. First I need to get out of this city, and then I will get down to business.

Ok no problem, Kim said while whipping out the Kimmunicator.

What's up Kim, Wade said after a minute.

Is that GJ jet still in the area?

Sure is. He went up to circle and wait for your return call.

Well bring him down. And tell him we have one extra.

One extra? Wade wondered

We'll fill you in later, Kim promised.

You better. Look up.

All three of them looked up at the GJ hover jet while a retractable ladder was lowered.

You going to need help with that, Mokuba, Ron asked.

No thanks. It's my brother's, and that's the main reason why I called you two. Mokuba strained with the case while the jet took off and pulled them back inside.

So what's going on, Kim asked.

Are you aware about the conditions of Sato's and mine control of KaibaCorp? Mokuba asked

I know some of the details, Ron said, I filled Kim in on what I know on the way here.

Then you know about conditions that make me and Sato majority shareholders?

I believe Ron left that part out, Kim hissed.

Because I wasn't certain myself, Ron said apologetically.

Well, I and Sato have a combined 60 share of the company. The title has both of us down, but Sato runs the show since he does have experience. The company board has a maximum of 25. It's in the company charter, since the last time the Big 5, what the board calls themselves, tried to take over. Also under the charter, any majority shareholder can rewrite the charter to their own liking.

And you think someone is trying to take over KaibaCorp, Kim asked.

Not think, done several times already. And the funny thing is that the Big 5 was the ones behind all of them. They tried several times while our stepfather Guasburo Kaiba was still alive and most recently when they hired Pegasus to take us out at Duelist kingdom

No way!! I heard some funny stuff was going on at that tournament, but didn't realize it was that serious, Ron mused.

Well, believe it, Mokuba said, becoming even more dejected.

There's more to this, isn't there, Kim said, becoming even more concerned. The one thing she hates more than supervillans is corporate junkies.

The plane semi landed in front of Ron's house and everyone hopped out and walked right to Ron's kitchen.

Well, Sato is working on a prototype virtual reality dueling system that actually puts the player into the game itself. The bugs are starting to work themselves out and I've actually been in several times. Well long story short, Sato went in to do an environment test and the system was sabotaged. I'm not certain be whom, but security came down and locked up the chief engineer and came looking for me. I managed to get Sato's deck and notes before I got out of there.

So you need us to get Sato out and stop the big 5? No big, Kim said confidently.

It's not as easy as that. Sato's mind is tied directly into the system, and if he's unplugged, even by accident, it can kill him. Besides, the AI for the game is the most advanced in the world. The game has to be played out in order to exit.

So we go in, rescue Kaiba, stop the Big 5, and get out, sounds easy enough, Ron said. I mean seriously what can go wrong?

Whatever the Big 5 did to the system, Kim said. I mean what if they fixed the system to keep someone from attempting what we're planning?

That do sound like something the Big 5 might do. Mokuba said, a thought formulating...

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator. What's up Kim, Wade said.

How much do you know about the sitch between the Kaiba and the Big 5, Kim asked her tech guru.

Everything. I've been monitoring from Ron's Kimmunicator

Ron reached into his left side cargo pocket and pulled out his Kimmunicator, and sure enough, Wade was on the screen waving.

Ok, Kim said with a headache coming on, can you hack into KaibaCorp and see what you can pull up on the Big 5 and the virtual reality system that Sato Kaiba is trapped in.

I can help with one part right now, Mokuba said while reaching into the briefcase and pulling out a sheaf or papers. These are the VR pod and network schematics. But we might not even need them. We do have a back up facility with full hook ups in the Liberty One tower in Philadelphia. Mokuba said proudly.

Wade did you get that, Ron said.

Hold on. I'm checking some things out.

Well, what do you think, Kim asked Mokuba.

It's a plan. The one thing I'm worried about is that there's going to be a bunch of Big 5 goons there waiting to tear us in half.

Leave them to us, Ron said.

Mokuba nodded confidently when wade came back.

Ok, I'm running into a firestorm of dead ends and firewalls. This is going to take a while. However, I am into the VR mainframe, and Mokuba you're right, they changed alot. They did get into the Philadelphia facility and reprogrammed those, but I'm certain it's not major. I have both facilities monitored from here. Anyone comes in or out, you'll be the first to know. I do recommend going in from the Philadelphia facility. I can tempest it for a time to allow you to get acquainted.

Please and thank you. Kim said turning off her Kimmunicator.

Ron may I please borrow your phone? Mokuba asked Ron.

No problem. He passed Mokuba his Kimmunicator and walked out the room

A penny for your thoughts, Kimbo, Ron asked his girlfriend.

There's something I don't like about this. Why didn't he go to Team GO or the GCPD. This was supposed to be our weekend. My 'rents know I have several tests coming up, and I need study time. Your 'rents is in Denver. This was supposed to be our weekend.

Well if all else fails, Philly is pretty nice this time of year. And we can, if that fails, take a ride to Atlantic City. I've never had salt water taffy, and I heard its supposed to be the bomb, Ron suggested.

Mmmm, I love the way you think, Kim said as she leaned over to her BFBF and gave him a nice deep kiss that said alot more.

No problem...no problem...thanks William. Mokuba turned off Ron's Kimmunicator. I suggest we all get some sleep. That was the pilot to my brother's jet. He will take us to Philadelphia. Take off is at 5 am, then a friend of mine will be waiting for us at Willow Grove Naval Air Station.

Thank you Mokuba. You can sleep here for the night. Ron said.

I would appreciate it alot, Mokuba beamed.

You can stay in the guest bedroom, Kim you're in mine, and I'll sleep on the sofa.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_What the hell is wrong with me? _Kim asked herself after waking up in the middle of the night. Again.

_Knock it off! You're in Ron's room yes. He let you sleep in one of his newest jerseys...I do look good in it...settle down girl!! You're in mission mode. You have to be out in three hours to the airport. GET SOME SLEEP,_ her conscience demanded.

_I have to...I have to..._

Kim got up using every bit of strength and skill to be silent, walked downstairs to her sleeping boyfriend.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Get up you fool!!! Ron got up from his defensive kneel not by his own choice. Some time before he and Kim was given the powers of their favorite monsters, the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl, respectively. And now he was going up against the one thing that scares him the most. _

_His own girlfriend._

_He walked down the street towards his best friend who he known since he was 4, intent on destroying her. He was still under the control of the Jinzo's Stop Defense magic card and she was taken away from him by a Change of Heart. _

_I can't be doing this, Ron's mind willed as his body wouldn't respond to his command._

_Ron raised his staff and leveled at Kim._

_I'm sorry my love, tears coming down his face knowing he was about to send his best friend and lover to oblivion._

_FINISH HER, Jinzo began laughing._

_I'm sorry Kim. Please forgive me. _

_DARK MAGIC ATTACK..._

Ron shot up off the couch, immediately realizing that it was a nightmare.

You ok Ronnie?

Ron turned around to see Kim sitting on the sofa where his was.

How long have you been sitting there? Ron asked.

Only a few minutes, Kim said. You still having those nightmares?

Yhea. And they're getting worse. When we get back, I'm getting some help.

If you want, I can talk to my mom if you want. She'll be able to do something.

I would really appreciate it. You know, what would I do without you/

I don't even want to imagine, Kim said jokingly.

You know we do need to get some sleep. Ron said starting to nod off again.

Ok, Kim said giving him a kiss and lying across him falling back to sleep satisfied.

--------------------------------------------------------------

BANG BANG BANG

What the hell?!!?! Ron mused.

Someone's at the front door?!?!? What time is it? Kim asked.

Ron looked at the VCR clock over top of the TV, and his blood began to boil.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

Its only quarter to 4. Someone is going to pay!!! Ron yelled as he stormed to the door.

What, Ron yelled.

If it's any consolation, they woke me up twenty minutes ago for just this one delivery, the mailman said. Sign here.

Ron signed for the package and immediately noticed that it didn't have a sending address.

Have a good one and get some sleep, Ron told the delivery man.

Back at you.

Ron shut the door and walked back to the living room.

Where's it from, Kim asked.

I don't know. Have Wade scan it?

That's the smarts that I came to know and love. Kim got up to walk the kitchen where Kim's and Ron's Kimmunicators are.

BEEP BEEP TA BEEP

Kim looked at the Kimmunicators with a very puzzled look. Neither one of them was ringing.

BEEP BEEP TA BEEP

Both of them started to look around til they realized that it was coming out of the box.

Ron tore open the box and noticed the 4 wristwatches that looked alot like...

BEEP BEEP TA BEEP

He picked up the light blue one and tossed it to Kim.

Wade, Kim asked quizzically

You like? They don't have visual capabilities, but they have on board bio sensors, Wi-Fi and Bluetooth wireless. Wear them while you're in the VR pods and you'll be able to communicate between one another and outside.

Spankin Wade. But why four of them, Kim asked.

One is for Mokuba and one is for his friend that will be joining you.

And who is this friend, Ron asked on his wristwatch Kimmunicator after linking it to his earpiece.

Let's just say you know her, and Wade clicked off the line.

Team Possible looked at the clock. 4 am.

Let's get ready, Kim said

Get Mokuba up, and I'll get breakfast started, Ron said. This is going to be a long day.

--------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 2

LEGENDARY HEROES

CHAPTER 2

---------------------------------------------

The VR lab is on the 42nd floor. The lobby has your basic security force, but that site's primary security is up on the 41st and 42nd floors, Mokuba told his audience of Kim, Ron and Wade who on Kim's Kimmunicator at 65000 feet above Ohio.

What about building power, Kim asked, because if we're going to have our minds linked into a computer, I want everything looked over.

The building has two high capacity and one shared regional substation. If one of the three shows any kind of trouble, a backup 2.3 MW generator will go on standby. Me and Sato went through alot of trouble to build these offices.

Excuse me, the pilot cut in, we're landing in a minute. Strap yourselves in.

He began to descend rapidly.

So, Mokuba, who exactly will be waiting for us, Ron asked.

A friend from when me and Sato was in the boarding school.

After only a minute or two the G-V business jet was on the ground just outside of Philadelphia. As the jet taxied to a waiting hangar, a car appeared from around the side of the hangar and rolled inside as the automatic doors shut. When the outer doors was sealed, Mokuba opened the plane door at the same time the car driver door opened and a petite brunette stepped out. Ron and Kim saw her at the same time.

BONNIE?!?!?!?! they was so shocked that they forgot to jinx each other.

-----------------------------------------------------

What the hell are they doing here, Bonnie yelled at Mokuba after she saw team possible step off the plane.

They are the only ones that can help. Team GO is monitored all the time and GCPD is almost owned by the Big 5. You have anyone better?

Avarious! Killigan! The Seniors! Team IMPOSSIBLE! Anyone but THEM!!!

Well since they're here, can you at least work together for once. Remember, they're holding Sato.

This once.

------------------------------------------------------

So what's up, K, Bonnie shot to Kim.

The sky, B. Mokuba why is she here?

Bonnie was at the boarding school with me and Sato when we was smaller.

I thought you was home schooled, Ron asked Bonnie.

Before I answer that, can we get going. She started to walk back to her car, and the rest took the hint. Several minutes later Bonnie was weaving in and out of traffic on the Roosevelt Boulevard.

I was in the same boarding school that Sato and Mokuba was at, Bonnie said, I was the only friend they had, and they looked out for me. I was home schooled for only the first two years.

I didn't know, Ron said.

Well now you do, Bonnie snapped and after a minute immediately calmed down, and Stoppable, thanks for caring.

So, what's the plan, Kim asked.

You, Ron, and Bonnie will go in. Wade will be in the game. He'll access the mainframe remotely in case anything happens. I'll stay out and monitor things from the control center and make sure the Big 5's goons don't come crashing in. Remember, once you're in, you have to beat the game because we're not certain what they changed. I have to make sure they don't jack you out because that is an automatic game over.

Game over game over, or gaaame over game over, Ron joked.

Game over as in you're dead, Kim replied soberly.

-------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the underground parking garage at Liberty One. As the four started for the elevators, Kim grabbed Ron's arm hard stopping him.

Can you two give a few minutes, Kim asked Mokuba and Bonnie.

Hold on, Mokuba said while inserting a skull key into the elevator call panel. Thirty seconds later two of five available elevators arrived. Mokuba put his key in one of the elevators, pushed a button, and walked towards Kim and Ron.

Just hit the close door and don't forget my key. Mokuba walked back towards the other elevator. Just hurry up, he yelled as the doors closed.

--------------------------------------------------

What's up Kim, Ron asked after the door closed. She just ran over to him and grabbed him in a bear hug.

I don't want you to go in. I have a bad feeling about this, like I'm going to lose you again.

Ron pulled her in tight gave her the softest and longest kiss that he had ever given her. I got your back if you still have mine, Ron told her.

Kim started laughing. Always have to be silly, do you Ron?

Well I find that if I don't concentrate on the problem I can think straighter. Relax, and well be fine. Come on, Kimmie, I don't want Bon-Bon saying anything else when we get back, Ron said.

As the two walked to the elevator someone behind them screamed a word that they didn't want to hear in a deep Scottish accent.

FORE!!!


	4. Chapter 3

LEGENDARY HEROES

CHAPTER 3

--------------------------------------------

Duff Killigan has always been a golf master in all but the right ways.

The exploding golf balls are just proof.

Killigan shot his first one to land and explode between the teen heroes. After catching sight of the shot, Ron tapped into his Mystical Monkey Power, grabbed Kim and sprinted twenty-five yards across the garage and slid behind a car. All that before the ball exploded three seconds later.

How the hell did you do that, Kim said stunned.

I'm still asking myself that same question, Ron said struggling for air.

Kim pulled back her sleeve exposing her new wristwatch Kimmunicator as another golf ball deflected off the wall, landed, and started spinning towards them.

RUN, Kim screamed as she shot from the safety of behind the car. She looked behind her she noticed Ron running behind a pillar and Duff standing in the middle of the aisle.

BOOM!!

The explosion was powerful enough to knock Kim off balance. She tripped over her feet and landed head first into a side of a car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

In the VR lab, Mokuba and Bonnie felt the explosion the same time Kim went down.

What the hell was that, Bonnie said after feeling the building shake?

That was no earthquake, Mokuba said while pulling out Ron's Kimmunicator.

What's up Ro...Mokuba what are you doing with Ron's Kimmunicator, Wade asked.

See if you can raise Kim or Ron. We left them downstairs, and we just felt a rumble up here.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ron saw the explosion and also saw Kim go down. Since he was in a semi prone position, he knows that he has to move towards Kim, and fast.

_What do we know, _Ron thought, _Kim's down, probably hurt bad, about thirty yards to my left. Killigan is walking towards Kim ready for anything. What's to say that he's going to drop several balls around her and get rid of an arch foe? I'm unarmed and, _a very familiar looking bag caught his eye, _Killigan needs to be more careful where his tools are!! _Ron ran for Killigan golf bag and pulled out a pair of wedges, and a handful of exploding balls. He can't play golf even if it killed him. But he can play baseball.

Ron pulled back his sleeve and called Wade on the wristwatch Kimmunicator.

Ron, you ok? Wade said in his ear. Those earpieces are pretty good.

I'm fine. Killigan is in the garage with me and Kim. Kim went down hard several minutes ago and hasn't gotten up, Ron told his tech man.

Looks like she's ok. Probably was knocked out for a minute, but she's playing possum right now. She has her Kimmunicator off right...that's Kim now!! I'll transfer her over. Wade switched the channel over to their mission line.

You ok Kim, Ron asked his girlfriend.

I'm ok for now, my leg feels like its on fire though. I can see Killigan. He's about twenty feet away from me.

Are you near that Burgundy Lumina? That's where I saw you go down.

I'm under it right now.

I'm on the way, Ron told her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron left the exploding golf balls, grabbed some real ones, grabbed two more clubs, and started running for Killigan. since the part of the garage that they were in was kinda high, Ron jumped up on one of the cars and leapt off, adjusting mid flight to give Killigan a flying kick square in his back. Killigan saw his reflection off of his driver, sidestepped, grabbed Ron's leg, and sent him flying into the trunk of a Burgundy Lumina.

The same Lumina that Kim was hiding under.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wade called Mokuba giving him an update.

Ok, so why IS Killigan downstairs, Mokuba asked Wade nervously.

Both Mokuba and Bonnie heard wade typing furiously on his keyboard.

That's funny. Mokuba, what's the process for hiring private contractors with KaibaCorp?

Me and Sato have access to $100,000 dollars for contractors. Over that, even by one cent, the board has to approve the contractor. Why do you ask?

I keep tabs on supervillains spending habits, and Killigan's bank account just jumped up by 25 million last night, a good portion is still waiting to clear, and the sender name is Sato Kaiba.

Those damn fools, Mokuba and Bonnie exclaimed at the same time.

Since we all know that Kaiba has been in that pod for a better part of a day, and the only one with access to Sato's accounts is Mokuba, that means the Big 5 is behind it, and they hired someone to take out Team Possible!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron got up, and allowed himself to slide down to the ground hard. He looked around the caught Kim's big, beautiful, green eyes. He told Kim under his breath, just loud enough for Kim to hear, he loves her and he'll be right back.

He reached for his two clubs, jumped up and went for Killigan.

So, laddie, you think you can stop me with out your wee lass, Killigan taunted.

I got one question for you, KILT-igan, why here and now, Ron countered as he pressed on with his attack.

Actually someone came to me and gave me twenty-five million quid to stop you both. Of course I took it!!

You!! Being hired!! Now that's real funny! Why didn't they find Shego? She the main mercenary for hire.

You know I told them the same thing. But they couldn't find her. Killigan started to get the upper hand.

You know, for someone as FAT as you, you can move pretty well, Ron said, but you're forgetting about one thing.

And what's that, laddie?

I'm still the distraction, Ron said pointing a finger up.

Killigan looked up in time to see a red head with fire in her eyes holding one of his drivers come down from off the ceiling and landed the club head between the eyes, knocking him out cold. Kim pushed off of him in one her signature back flips and started to land perfectly.

When she came down on her left ankle she heard the crack that meant that the already fractured fibula compounded and then she felt a more sinister pop on the backside of her leg above the heel bone which meant she ruptured her ACL.

Duff Killigan, the mad Scottish golfer, has done something the entire supervillain community couldn't do. He has stopped Kim Possible.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie's Kimmunicator went off. She looked at it and noticed it was Ron.

Are you two do...Bonnie started before getting cut off.

Shut up and listen Bon-Bon, grab a strong rolling chair and alot of rope or cabling to tie up Killigan and a bag of ice and two boards for Kim. And Bonnie, MAKE IT FAST!! Ron cut the connection.

------------------------------------------------------------

After making sure the mad golfer was completely disarmed, he ran to where Kim was laying on the ground holding her leg, crying. He sat her up without letting her move her leg around. She turned and buried her face into Ron's chest and let out a high pitched scream into his chest. She pulled back, clearly feeling somewhat better.

You ok Kimmie, Ron asked her.

I can't move that part of my leg. Is he out cold, she asked Ron not expecting an answer from behind her.

He's going to be out of it for a while, Bonnie motioned to Killigan. She got up and turned to Kim and immediately noticed the outer part of her left leg bruising up and the position of her foot.

Ron, back up. Kim, can you move at all, Bonnie said.

Ron slid to the side waiting to be any help. Kim, still sitting up on her own power, tried to pull herself towards the nearest car only to find that if she moved, even a little bit, the pain comes back even worse.

Bonnie, immediately realizing what it is, since it happened to her before when she was thirteen, starting to look around for...those!

She got up and grabbed every one of Killigan's clubs. Bonnie knew about Ron's super strength, and she him to break off the heads on them all.

He grabbed one and twisted off the screw on head.

Once all the heads was off, Bonnie used a roll of duct tape she brought with her and banded the club shafts together. She told Ron to take off his shirt. He complied taking and handed it to Bonnie to be used it as padding. He got up and started to look for his mission bag where he keeps his spare mission set.

You know Kim, he is a pretty good catch, even if he is off the food chain, Bonnie said. Anyone else would've left you there til the paramedics arrived, and they would've not known how to this.

Bonnie stopped because she wanted Ron to hold her leg while she put on the makeshift cast.

And how did you learn how to do this, B, Kim said through the pain.

One day when I was still at the boarding school, these bullies pushed me down a flight of stairs; I had a dislocated collarbone, three broken ribs, compounded fib and a completely torn ACL, both on the same leg. Sato came to me, went into the woodshop and came back with a shitload of copper pipe. Same way, put them together with duct tape used a old beach towel as padding, and took me to the nurse, who took me to the hospital where I stayed for a month while my ribs healed. I couldn't do major sports for two years and it really wasn't til last year when the pain finally faded away. But getting back, shortly after that ordeal, Sato and Mokuba left, and what friends I had, including one that I thought of as my first love, left me leaving me alone because I wasn't able to walk for almost three weeks, to allow the ACL to heal. Hold him tight, because a body like that will make a lot of girls jealous.

And what do you know about my body, Ron asked Bonnie after her little speech.

Just the little peek when you gave up your shirt for your GF.

For the record, Bon-Bon, you better enjoy it, because that's all you're going to see. Ever. Got it? Ron was starting to get annoyed with that prude bitch.

Noted. Now, Ronnie-poo, be very careful and grab your girlfriend's leg.

When this is over, Bon-Bon, remind me to get Tara to kick your ass.

As carefully as he could, Ron lifted Kim's leg and allowed Bonnie to set the makeshift cast in place. When she was finished, Ron helped Kim up on her good foot, and jumped up on Ron's back (he's a tough guy, but he's MY tough guy, Kim thought) and Ron carried Kim back to the elevator. bonnie ended up pushing a still unconscious Duff Killigan in the chair tied up the best she could, and that meant nearly cutting off circulation to his hands and lower legs. Bonnie got in and started the elevator. As soon as it started, Kim went to work on Ron's right ear and exposed neckline. By the time they were at the 42nd floor, Ron had a perfect blue one inch hickey on the backside of his neck. Bonnie pushed Killigan off the elevator and right into a one way service closet. She closed the door and chocked the door with an old wooden chair. Team Possible went into an office that connected to the VR lab. Ron set Kim down on a counter and turned around.

Thank you Ron. Thank you for being there for me. Thank you, Kim said after grabbing Ron, pulling him in and giving him the hardest hug she has ever given him.

No problem, KP, that's what I'm here for, Ron replied. I love you too damn much to let little things get between us.

When this is over, I'm going to show you how much I really do love you, Kim almost purred in his ear.

You ok Kim, Mokuba asked looking at Kim's makeshift cast.

My leg hurts to high hell, but I'm fine, Kim told Mokuba, Just as Bonnie came in holding something.

Boys, give us a few minutes, girl talk, Bonnie told Mokuba and Ron.

Come on Ron, Mokuba said, minus well get your profiles ready. The two walked out.

When the office door was closed, Bonnie walked over to Kim.

I still don't like you, Bonnie said, in fact it's pretty close to the point that I hate you. But the only reason is that you almost didn't have to try, things just seemed to go right. There is one thing I do have to ask of you. Keep this between us. I don't want anyone at school to know about my past. Deal?

Deal, Kim said.

Bonnie helped Kim back onto her good foot, and walked into the VR lab. Mokuba pointed to an open pod and helped Kim in.

Mokuba began his lecture. "In a nutshell, Ron's in already, and the deck that Wade built for you is already loaded. In order for the system to link with your mind properly, laughing gas will be pumped in to put you to sleep. When you wake up you'll be in the system. Ron and Bonnie will help you from there. One more thing, don't think about your leg."

Ok, Kim said. Let's get this over with.

Kim's and Bonnie's pod lids came down and locked. Both girls gave a thumb up as Mokuba walked back to the control console and began pumping in the gas.


	5. Chapter 4

LEGENDARY HEROES

CHAPTER 4

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie woke up leaning over a table smelling a very foul, yet very familiar scent in the air. It took her a minute to realize what the hell someone could cook that foul.

MYSTERY MEAT!!

MIDDLETON HIGH MYSTERY MEAT!!!!

She shot up out of her chair, and looked around and noticed that the cafeteria is decked out as if for a party. A regular occurance for her school. Bonnie suddenly remembered what just happened and at the same time she realized she was wearing a KaibaCorp duel disk with a deck loaded into it. She pulled out the top card, and reminded herself to give Mokuba a hands on lesson of the female anatomy. Bonnie has Sato Kaiba's deck, and she pulled out a Blue Eyes White Dragon. She started to walk towards the west entrance, and the Kimmunicator on her right arm (the duel disk is on the left) went off. It was Wade, Kimmie's geek.

Bonnie, are you alright, he asked.

I'll be fine as long as you can tell me why am I at school!!

Well if its any consolation, you're not alone. Ron's there as well. He's kinda busy right now...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

THOUSAND KNIVES!!!

Ron's Dark Magician pulled out a bunch of knives out of his cloak and threw them at the attacking Beaver Warriors and Man Eating Bugs. Each knife found its mark, destroying all of the attackers.

Lets go, Ron said to his magician. The mage turned, and walked to where his master is.

Once again, the hallway door was locked. Ron turned to his magician and nodded.

The Dark Magician raised his staff, leveled it at the door, and a beam of light shot out of the end blowing the door into a thousand pieces. Out of the smoke a shape appeared, and it shot a beam of light at Ron and his creature, similar to what his Dark Magician can do. Sure enough, another Dark Magician appeared.

I don't have time for this !! I have to find Kim, Ron said. He then threw a card from his deck at the foot of the opposing mage. Ron got up and stood there, wanting that magician to attack. When it did, his attack was imediatly nullified and a green circle appeared on the ground directly below the evil mage. Ron and his Dark Magician walked past the disabled Spellcaster and walked to the next door, where once again, the mage blasted the door apart and kept rolling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you mean, can't find him now, Bonnie screamed into the Kimmunicator.

I spoke to Ron about twenty minutes ago, when I found your bio signature. He went into the school looking for you and I lost comms with him when he went in. And I just lost bios with him, Wade said.

Where did you lose him, Bonnie asked, I minus well go and find him.

By the west science lab, Wade said.

I'm going.

Wait a second Bonnie, I'm Picking up a strong power signature that is very similar to...BONNIE BACK UP NOW!!!

Bonnie jumped behind a table when the west entrance blew into splinters, and when the smoke cleared a Dark Magician stood over her with the battle staff ready.

Wait! Wait! She's with me, Ron said. The east door is locked, get back over to the west door, and make sure nothing gets by til we're ready.

The mage nodded the walked back to the door. Ron then turned his attention back to Bonnie.

Are you alright, Bon-Bon?

I'm fine. Why am I here, Bonnie Asked.

Remember Mokuba and Wade said that the Big 5 possibly made some changes to the game, Ron said.

Yes.

Well this is just the beginning. I was attacked by a bunch of Celtic Guardians and Beaver Warriors just coming in here, and I still have to find Kim.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim woke up leaning against the window in her and Ron's booth at Bueno Nacho. But immediately something was wrong. Where was the customers, and where IS the staff. She got up and realized that her leg didn't hurt and then she remembered that she was inside the game.

But why is she at Bueno Nacho and not Everlot.

She started to walk to the door when a lightning bolt hit the ground behind her and explosion knocked her into the air. Using her cheer skills Kim turned midair, and leapt off the wall over the door and landed perfectly and stared into her opponent.

Alpha the Magnet Warrior.

What do you want, Kim asked to the metal creature.

Alpha pulled out his sword and charged at Kim. She dodged all of his attacks hopping over tables and benches while looking for something to use to defend herself. Alpha backed off from his attack when Kim was standing on the counter waiting for it to press on. Alpha stopped because Gamma stood up from behind the counter and knocked Kim's legs out from under her with his staff. Kim fell backwards to the floor and hit her head hard. She then felt something buzz on her left arm, where the wristwatch Kimmunicator would be and noticed a duel disk strapped on her arm with a deck loaded into it. She pulled out the top card and started to thank Ron for convincing her to bring THAT deck with her. She got up and summoned her newest addition to her deck, Gemini Elf. The two elf sisters that appeared immediately got into it with the two magnet warriors when a third one, Beta, dropped from the ceiling and nearly caught Kim with his sword. Smaller than the other two, Kim had no problem roughing up the third creature. As if on cue both of Kim's elves and Kim herself round-housed each warrior into the same corner. The three looked at each other when Kim remembered something when she was practicing with Felix.

_Alpha, Beta, and Gamma the Magnet Warriors can fuse together to form Valkyrion the Magnum Warrior WITHOUT the use of Polymerization and has the ability to de-fuse at will._

_Great!!! Now how am I supposed to beat it??_

_Make him work for you._

I'm sorry ladies, Kim told her elves as the three magnet warriors started to fuse together. Kim pulled another card from her deck, and sure enough it was the one she needed.

Activate Dark Illusion Ritual and use my Gemini Elves as your tribute, Kim said knowing what was coming next.

The elves dissapeared in a ball of green flame and the smoke was sucked into a pot on the counter. The pot itself changed shape into the all powerful Relinquished. Valkyrion was fully formed at that point and was prepared to attack. Relinquished has other plans. The ugly creature opened its eye and immediately paralyzed Valkyrion. Relinquished opened its mouth and ate Valkyrion whole. Fortunately it didn't die. Relinquished closed its wings and Valkyrion was there, helpless and unable to separate. Kim then pointed to the door, ordering the creature to open it. Relinquished fired a beam from its eye powerful enough to not only vaporize the double doors of the Bueno Nacho restaraunt she frequents all the time, but the entire end of the restaraunt and part of the next block. Kim stood there dumbfounded at the sheer power of Relinquished.

Good thing none of this is real, she joked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron ended up having to show Bonnie how to summon monsters the hard way. A horde of monsters stormed the cafeteria and Ron had to show Bonnie how it works and on her first try, activated a dark hole, which also sent down Ron's Dark Magician. Fortunately Ron has an answer for it. He activated his Monster Reborn and brought back his magician. The second card Bonnie played was something she can use.

Vorse Raider.

The beast and the mage went through the last of the attackers when Ron's Kimmunicator went off.

Wade, you find Kim yet, Ron asked his friend.

Not yet. For some odd reason, there is a major dead zone downtown Middleton. My bio scans can't penetrate it, but there IS someone down there.

What makes you say that?

Because someone shot a very powerful weapon from INSIDE of the Bueno Nacho and Obliterated most of the next block.

Ron noticed that the two creatures was finished and leaned against the lockers.

_What could it be, _Ron pondered, _most likely its a high level monster. Kim has several, including Relinquished in her deck. I went over the duel disk system and how to summon inside the VR while we was on the plane. I hope she's alright. _

We're going down there, Ron told Wade.

I don't think that's a good idea, Wade responded, I can't even get a reading on what is exactly going on.

Kim might be around there and that's good enough reason for me, Ron declared.

Fine. Keep an open line. Wade signed off.

You can go loser. I'm staying right here.

Bonnie, now is not the time or the place for one of your ego trips.

Bonnie crossed her arms and just looked at Ron. Make me move, she challenged Ron.

Ron was waiting over a year for this. Do you remember the Kissing Incident.

Yes. Over a year ago me, Kim, Tara, you, and Monique ended up playing playing dark closet and you ended up with a shitload of hickies. Why do you bring that up.

For two weeks Kim wouldn't talk to either me or Mo because of that. Every so often she'll ask me about it and she keeps swearing that she'll kill whoever it was who did that to me, Whether it was Mo, Tara, or YOU, Ron said. Hook, Line, and Sinker.

That was Monique who did that to you. I could've sworn she had a little thing for you. Kim thinks that I did that to YOU!!!

Who do you think she'll belive: the mortal enemy, or her best friend.

You wouldn't?!?!

I have a website and I'm not afraid to use it, Ron used one of his girlfriend's lines.

What do I have to do to not have you go and tell her, Bonnie deflated.

Do as I say, and get along with Kim. If we all work together, we'll get out of here faster. Deal?

Deal, Bonnie said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim followed Relinquished outside and looked around.

_This feels SO much like Middleton except..._

_Where is everyone._

_So is that why I feel like someone is watching me? Then lets even the odds. _

Kim called up her favorite monster, The Dark Magician Girl, and the three started to walk down the street. Kim ended up looking in every single store front along Main Street in search of life.

_This is so not funny no more. The one thing I hate more than anything else is being alone. _

_I guess Ron would be the answer to that fear, but what if anything happens to him, what then? He has given you the world several times over and you, Miss I Can Do Anything, HAVEN'T given the one thing you wanted him to have the most. _

_Get yourself together and stay in the game. You and Ron talked about this many times over now. The last several times he stopped it BECAUSE he wants to wait. _

_He is so cute when he takes charge. _

_FOCUS!!!_

Kim brought her right arm up, the one with the Kimmunicator on it, and began to hit buttons. She figured unit telemetry was getting out, but to who.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Dark Magician blasted the back door to the school open. Ron, Bonnie, and Bonnie's Vorse Raider walked outside.

So are you certain this is supposed to be Everlot, Bonnie asked Ron.

The hordes and the one-on-one fights are in it. The one thing that has me puzzled is this. Ron reached into his pocket, and pulled out a spell card he has never seen.

Wade and Mokuba is still trying to figure what this card is and more importantly what it does. I'm not using it til I know more.

Bonnie took the card from Ron and noticed she has seen the design before. Wade called in just before she said what it is.

Its called Cross Fusion. Mokuba told me that its meant to combine a humanoid Spellcaster, Warrior, or Machine with the monster's controller. that card only exists in the game, and is used in later areas to defeat bosses. One more thing, take a look at your duel disks. You have 8000 LP to start. Do not allow a creature to get any hits in on you directly. Once you hit Zero, game's over.

Ok, so don't let anything hit us directly. We can't defend ourselves, Bonnie asked.

Not without Cross Fusion, you can't, Wade said.

_This is getting ridiculous. Kim is somewhere around here alone as hell, worried sick about me, and her other mortal enemy is about to make me want to kill her. _

_When I meet the Big 5, they're going to regret messing with The Ron's head!!_

There is still nothing on Kim, but I'm picking up a faint bio signature originating in Philadelphia. I know its not Kim because its too well defined.

Ok, keep us posted, Ron said.

Will do. Wade cut off.

You ready, Bon-Bon?

How are we getting downtown, genius, Bonnie really hates that nickname.

Ron pulled another card from his deck.

Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress come forth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Are you ready, Mokuba asked.

Are you certain this will work.

It'll work. Calling her was Wade's idea. The two figured out how to use Cross Fusion, but haven't been able to reach anyone. But they know where they are. That's good enough as any.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim's Dark Magician Girl stopped cold. The creature know something was there and there was nothing to do about it. Then Kim saw something in the shadows of one of the buildings. She ordered Relinquished to attack and the monster once again annhiliated another three square blocks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's that, Bonnie said pointing to the other side of town.

Ron turned to see the smoke rise and the buildings crumple.

Lets go and take a peek, Ron said to his dragon. The Winged Dragon turned and headed towards the center of the explosion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_When I get outta here, I'm am really going to make the Big 5 pay for scaring me like this, _Kim said to herself. It doesn't help that she can't even see her enemy. The three was in the middle of the street looking outwards Kim and her Magician knew that it is a very dangerous Shadow Ghoul, but can't do anything about it until it attacks. The problem is that if it hits her or the Dark Magician Girl, there would be problems.

Kim looked over her Right shoulder to find that her mage staring back nodding confidently. But when Kim looked over her other shoulder, her Relinquished was gone, and Valkyrion was standing there ready to attack.

BLAST WITH CHAINS!!

Out of nowhere lots of chains shot at and containing Valkyrion, giving Kim a chance to look up and see a Winged Dragon: Guardian of the Fortress circling above with two people on its back She then saw the shadow of something else, and Kim's heartbeat started to race. The Dark Magician Landed right next to Kim and fired a series of beams into an alleyway to provoke the shadow creature to attack. What happened next surprised everyone down there and in the air.

A massive wall of fire shot out of the alley narrowly missing Kim, Both Magicians, and the Ghoul, but hitting Valkyrion directly, Destroying him. Through the fire, a Flame Swordsman walked out. Right from the door, everyone knew that it was different.

_When did the Flame Swordsman have TITS, _everyone thought.

It was Kim who recognized who it was. She was so in shock that she couldn't breathe for a minute. The swordsman slammed the sword into the street, reached over to her left arm from what looked like a duel disk, and activated Polymerization, fusing herself with the Dark Magician to create the Dark Flare Knight. By that time Ron and Bonnie had landed, the winged dragon back in the deck, and arrived in time to see the Flare Knight attack with Salamandra, destroying the Shadow Ghoul. All of the sudden, the Dark Magician and Flame Swordsman reappeared along with the one person two out of the three did not expect.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think Mokuba, Wade asked him through Ron's Kimmunicator.

I didn't expect her to master Cross Fusion so quickly. She could've defeated all of them WITHOUT fusing with Ron's Dark Magician.

Actually it was meant to say who it is. She'll fit in nicely.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monique what are you doing here, Kim asked her partner-in-crime, and how did you do that?

What are you doing here, Ron asked her after she gave him a very intimate hug, and kissed his cheek in a way that only Kim can see.

To give ya'll a hand to get outta here and to give you these. Mo took off her bag and handed each of them new wristwatch Kimmunicator.

The ones you got was bugged by the Big 5 upon entry. Wade found the algorithm and nullified it. Bonnie's and Kim's was the most damaged. So we gotta get rid of those old ones.

Hand them here, Kim said.

Kim took off hers. Ron and Bonnie took off theirs and handed them to Kim. She then walked over to her magician and told her target practice. Kim threw all three into the air the Dark Magician Girl shot at all three turning them into dust.

So what about that little trick with your Swordsman and my magician, Ron asked Monique.

Call Wade on that one. I'm still not certain how it works, but I know how to use it.

Ron activated his Kimmunicator and called Wade.

I can see that everyone is there.

You got that right, Ron said, Now, can you tell me what this card is?

Its called Cross Fusion. Regular Spell that is only found in this game. It allows the player to fuse him/herself with a warrior, Spellcaster, and certain machines. Required to attack LP directly. The monster you fuse with gets an additional 1000 ATK an d DEF. In addition, you can fuse yourself into a another fusion monster but cannot use yourself as an tribute. You can de-fuse yourself at any time.

That works for now, Bonnie said, Now where's Sato.

Philadelphia. I'm trying to pinpoint to exactly where he is. What I would do is to get back to the school and get to that dance. I'm picking up some weird signals including another Bio line.

We're on it, Kim and Ron said together.

Jinx, you owe me a soda, Ron said beating Kim to the Punch again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is everything ready, the chairman asked.

Immersion caps are a go, Operations said.

Lets make them pay for coming into our little private game, Financial Said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
